ReEnactment
by Nelanie
Summary: kidda AU. Summary is in side. but for you lazy people. Kagome feels like she is not part of the world. She get a job can this be what she needed.  not the real summary This story is on pause for now. Read my other story. Nel :


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it chars.

Paring: Kagome and Sesshomaru

Summary: Kagome has left the past. The jewel has been wished on and Kagome is back in her time but she feel all alone. One day on her way home she see this store and get hired to work there after school and the weekend. Can this the thing that Kagome needed to do to get away from her compute friends and feel like she is part of the world again? Is that going to be the thing that Kagome finds answer about what happened in the past after she left?

Chapter 1: The Shop

Have you felt like your just looking in on the world around you? Like when you go to the zoo and you see the lions but you can only see them, but you can never be part of their world. I feel like that everyday. Like I am in this world but I could never really be part of it.

Oh I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Kagome. My friends call me Kaggy sometimes to tease me. And not my my school friends I am talking about my gaming friends. The ones that make me feel for just a few moments that I am part of this world and that I have a reason to live.

So yeah. I am here sitting in my history class that is a boring as hell. Sorry scratch that hell is more happening than this. I am just depressingly waiting for the bell to ring so that I can get the hell out of here and talk to the one person that has kept me from just killing my self.

I guess you need to know my history first.

Well when I was 15 I was dragged down a damn dirty well 500 years into the past. Where I brought this jewel back with me. I met this demon well half demon name Inuyasha he was sealed to a tree I set him free then I met Shippo a cute fox kit, then I met Miruko the monk that is way more pervert than a monk. I also met Sango a sexy demon slayer. I am not gay be the way but she was sexy for her time period anyway. So I sent 3 years of my life battling demons and all kind of shit. Then I made a wish on the God damn jewel.

So now I am 18 in my last year of school just being part of the world that I kinda made happen but not in it.

"Kagome, what is the answer?"

"Huh?" I said to my teacher since I missed what the question was.

"I said what is the name of the ruler of the Western land and who was his wife?" The teacher said a little ticked off.

"Oh yeah that was Sesshomaru." I said and under my breath "the most handsomest dog demon too."

"That is correct Kagome but who was his wife"

"He never had one sir he felt like that all women just wanted to marry him for money and power" I said with angry under lacing my tone.

"Correct Kagome but we don't know if that is why he never got married" My teacher said acting like he lived though that time.

I just rolled my eyes and when back to looking out the window. Because really I can sleep during this class and still past because I liver though what happen.

The bell rang. Thank Kami I can go home now.

On my way home I saw this store. I swear it got to be new because I never seen it before. So I decided to check it out.

"Hello young miss how can I help you." Said the nice woman behind the counter.

"er yeah I was wondering what you guys sell here because I never seen this shop before." I asked.

"Oh we don't really sell anything but we have re-enactment of the ferual era. We have lot of people that come and want to be part of that time." The lady said.

"_hmm... I wonder if there are hiring."_

"Are you guys hiring at the moment." I asked because hey I been though that time and lived it might as well make a living off of it.

"We are miss." she said while handing me the job application. "just fill this out and return it here tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said as to took the application and started heading out the door back home.

Nel: So this the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Reviews and flames are welcome.


End file.
